


hey there, you dope cutie

by angstoverload



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin is Cute To Absolutely No One's Surprise, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Love At The Dentist's ?!, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pathological Flirter Choi Yeonjun is Bewildered by Choi Soobin, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, anaesthesia-high talk, beomgyu's a brat but a lovable one, i am a sucker for best friends beomjun, like at first sight, soobin is a part time worker, there's taegyu if you squint hard enough, yeonjun is peer (beomgyu) pressured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstoverload/pseuds/angstoverload
Summary: "i mean, a really cute boy sit'ng right beside me, letting me sleep on his shoulder? can only be a dream."or, the fic where yeonjun is high on anaesthesia and finds a cute boyreallycute.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216





	hey there, you dope cutie

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by those viral videos where ppl who are high on general anaesthesia are disoriented and drunk-talk in a way.... and this is the result of it.  
> as always, thanks to the most awesome ri for giving me a very positive review (re: yelling about her fav parts of the fic in the dms where i sent the fic and yeeted away)!! love you ♡♡
> 
> before you proceed to the fic, a disclaimer: i am Not an expert in wisdom tooth treatment or anything related to it, nor am i knowledgeable in it. and so there might be some inaccuracies! just putting it out there hehe
> 
> with that said, hope you enjoy it!!

"oh shit," yeonjun exclaims in a low whisper, looking at the digital board hung on the wall. "oh no." _06:35 pm_ , it blinks in red.

it is a rather normal tuesday afternoon. well, normal for everyone else, at least. not for choi yeonjun, sitting at the edge of the chair at the dentist's, the pain stinging in his lower jaw and time ticking away.

"come _on_ , yeonjun hyung. you booked this appointment like, a week ago," beomgyu whines as he spots yeonjun shaking his legs. "are you gonna back out _now_? like a coward?"

and maybe, if beomgyu had asked the first question alone, yeonjun _would_ have. two years old or twenty two, a dentist visit always leaves him very jittery. scratch that, _hospitals_ make him very nervous, for a reason he cannot understand for the life of him.

but beomgyu knew just how to convince him, to make him stay and not back out, _like a coward_. yeonjun wonders whether his competitive mindset has played more for his downfall than anything.

"plus, it's just the dentist, hyung. it isn't like they're gonna torture you."

 _oh that is exactly what they'll do_ , yeonjun thinks to himself.

(call him a kid or whatever; he just doesn't like hospitals. don't ask him a reason, he doesn't have one.)

"choi yeonjun? you can go next."

he stares at the slightly open door with dread and gulps. beomgyu only rolls his eyes in exasperation as he pushes the elder into the room.

"i'm sorry, what now?"

"we have to extract your wisdom tooth," the dentist, doctor kim— a man in his late 20s, handsome enough that yeonjun wonders off-handedly if he's a part time model— says calmly, as if it's a normal thing. it probably _is_ a normal thing, for everyone. everyone except yeonjun.

"i-i mean, can't we… i don't know, let it be?" yeonjun chuckles awkwardly as he massages his jaw.

"if it were growing normally, you can _let it be_ ," the dentist replies, fingers shaping in air quotes. yeonjun gets the mild feeling that he's being mocked (especially when beomgyu snorts out a laugh). "but it's growing a bit to the side, which explains the pain you've had for the past 2 days. it's growing against your other teeth." he shrugs.

"oh," yeonjun replies, still trying to take it all in. "so…"

"so, unless you want to give yourself permanent damage and endless pain, i suggest you remove that." the man finishes, pointing his pen in the general direction of yeonjun's mouth. that alone makes him feel like a needle pricked his mouth. "don't worry, it's a painless procedure. we'll put you under anaesthesia, so you won't feel a thing."

"ana— what?"

"anaesthesia. to numb the area. you'll feel no pain."

that idea does tempt him a bit to give in.

the sound of a kid crying in the next room, however, stops him.

"uh," he says blankly, mind split in half. _do i want to do it? maybe i can live with it? i don't know, it hurts now and he's saying it'll hurt later, but maybe i can just have enough painkillers and it will_ —

"he'll do it." beomgyu speaks up, sending a momentary glare towards the elder when he attempts to interrupt. "how soon will he have to come in?"

and he sits on the chair, dumbfounded as beomgyu sets the date of _his_ next appointment. he can't even say anything, deciding it's better to keep quiet when he sees beomgyu sending another intense glare.

"what the hell, choi beomgyu?" yeonjun asks as soon as they step out of the room and walk out to the reception. "what makes you think i'm _ready_ for it?"

"oh _god_ , it's not like they're gonna rip your mouth open and pull out every single tooth! you're so frustrating, hyung."

" _hey!_ "

"it's just _wisdom tooth_ ; you'll be given anaesthesia anyway. you'll be sleeping through the entire thing!"

"still, it's _me_ who has to decide that!" he cries out. " _you_ aren't the one having your tooth pulled out, it's _me_!"

"you'll only decide weeks later and then just cry about the pain forever."

" _still—_ "

"someone's afraid, i guess?"

yeonjun and beomgyu turn in surprise to the new voice in their conversation, only to find a guy a tad bit taller than both of them, standing before with eyes that sparkle and lips shaped in a natural pout.

 _cute_ , is the first word that pops up in yeonjun's mind. _cute. cutecutecute. so cute._

"i'm a part time receptionist here, if you're wondering." the raven haired introduces himself, smiling welcomingly.

yeonjun simultaneously feels his heart melt into a puddle, all the while while beating hard against his chest.

_ouch, that hurts._

" _please_ ," beomgyu whines. "i asked for a cool hyung and i get one who's afraid of hospitals. _hospitals_."

" _hey!_ " yeonjun whisper-yells, ears red in embarrassment. not everyone has to know about his childish fear of hospitals and needles.

"well, that's understandable. even i was afraid when it was my turn." the guy chuckles softly, the smile remaining on his face.

yeonjun, in that moment, wants to give his everything to keep that smile on the other's face, but shuts himself up before he says anything close to that and either embarrass himself or look like a creep.

his eyes land on the badge on the other's sweater. _choi soobin_.

 _huh, that's a nice name_.

"uh… thank you?" soobin replies, laughing a little.

yeonjun stares at him for a long moment before realizing what he did. _oh, shit_. he purses his lips, feeling all the heat rush to his cheeks. _oh shit, why am i embarrassing myself like this?_

beomgyu is just stifling his laughter at the side, watching yeonjun be pathetically embarrassing around the new guy.

"well, since you know my name, it's only courtesy for me to know yours."

yeonjun swears he's malfunctioning because _what the fuck i thought i was the bold one?!_ "uh," he pauses, praying for his ears to turn back to normal. "yeonjun. choi yeonjun."

soobin mouths the name slowly as he writes it down on the paper with concentration, and yeonjun finds himself slightly mesmerized by the shape of the latter's lips (only very slightly, mind you).

"can i have your ID please?" soobin asks, one hand stretched out.

yeonjun fumbles for his wallet and hands his ID over. it is only after he sees the paper that he mildly realizes that they're probably booking his next appointment. _shit_.

 _they're gonna pull my teeth out. it's gonna hurt so bad. why the fuck did i agree to it? is it too late to back out now? the pain isn't even that much, i think i can bear living_ —

he's only pulled out of his thoughts when beomgyu snatches his wallet and hands over his card to soobin, looking at yeonjun incredulously.

"what?" he asks in confusion.

beomgyu sighs in frustration. "the fee for the visit. and for your next appointment."

yeonjun only finds himself standing with wide eyes as beomgyu does the rest for him, even as much as punching in _his_ card pin. "what the hell, when did you know that?"

"hyung, i live with you. i'll know this much." beomgyu smirks, waving the card in front of him. "let's go have hamburger now!"

yeonjun can only laugh in mild amusement at the younger's brimming energy while he feels drained, still trying to process whatever happened over the past few moments.

"well, yeonjun," soobin's raspy voice brings him back. he should really stop thinking so much. "doctor kim is a really good dentist, so you're in good hands. plus, you won't know a thing during the entire process."

"everyone keeps saying that." yeonjun mutters, the nervousness seeping into his words. "thanks, by the way." he adds softly, looking anywhere but at the person across him.

soobin only smiles softly, understandingly, and yeonjun wants to melt all over again. just _how_ beautiful can a person be?

"well, guess i gotta go and come back," yeonjun takes a little peep at the paper on the desk. "a week later."

soobin nods and puts the paper under the desk.

"so, um… see you?" yeonjun pats down on his shirt nervously. _why am i nervous again?_ he awkwardly nods to himself before turning around, but not without hearing the sweet chuckle of the other behind him.

— **♡** — 

over the one week that seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye, yeonjun has had only two feelings going back and forth: imminent dread that he is going to have his teeth pulled out ( _for health reasons,_ he reasons with himself), and a strange kind of happiness that he'll get to see choi soobin soon.

just the name brings a small smile to his face. and sure, yeonjun has seen cute faces all around him (he goes to university, after all, and there are cute people literally everywhere). but to feel _this much_ after just looking at someone? that's a new thing.

yeonjun may not believe in first love, but he does believe in good first impressions. and choi soobin _definitely_ tops in that category.

" _some_ one has a crush," beomgyu sing-songs from beside him, only to earn a hard jab on his side. " _o_ _uch_ that hurts!"

"should've shut up then," yeonjun retorts, turning back to the view outside the window. "how long do we have till we reach there?"

"around ten minutes," beomgyu says with a frown. "also, taehyun is coming and we're going out for dinner after you're done with your thing."

"you what?" yeonjun asks incredulously. "dude, i'll be drowsy as hell after that. how do you expect me to go out for _dinner_?"

beomgyu scoffs mockingly. "who told you're coming with us? we're gonna drop you home and go out after that. i'm _not_ dragging you through street food shops."

"rude." yeonjun jabs at him once again, deciding he would rather scroll through his phone.

he's still a lot jittery, mind playing out all the worst case scenarios unhelpfully. it isn't his fault that he's afraid of hospitals. he tries his best not to think about it too much, and hopes he can manage his fear enough, just for today.

(hopes he doesn't embarrass himself in front of soobin.)

he does feel a tiny bit of disappointment when he doesn't see soobin behind the reception desk, but that's barely anything when compared to the nervous feeling that courses through him. he could do well with a bit of moral support and encouragement from a cute boy.

no amount of beomgyu's _you'll be just fine_ and doctor kim's _we'll do our best_ calms him down, and they (doctor kim and beomgyu, _not_ yeonjun with his slightly shaking hands) decide to give him a sedative as well. and while that infinitely scares him, he figures it's better than having to watch the whole ordeal and feel dread in every second of it.

"um," yeonjun speaks up as he sees the nurse take a syringe in her hand. "can he… can he stay? here?"

the two of them give yeonjun a long moment of silence before bursting into their own laughter. yeonjun feels offended, he did _not_ come here to be made fun of.

"yeah, i'll be here hyung." beomgyu laughs. "you scaredy cat."

and even if yeonjun is slightly mad at beomgyu for making fun of him all the time, he's thankful to him for coming along, knowing how much the elders hates hospitals and clinics alike.

  
  


the last thing yeonjun feels is the breathing tube over his face, two holes poking into his nose a tad bit uncomfortably, and a mask on top of that _("oh_ _god_ ," he had whispered when he spotted it first. _"here goes_ nothing."). the last thing he remembers seeing— or he thinks he remembers— is doctor kim asking him something about his major in university. he tries to answer it, he really does, but it all sounds like he's underwater. he wonders if he _is_ underwater, like in spongebob, but keeps that thought for another day. 

everything slowly blurs out into plain darkness after that.

  
— **♡** —

maybe people were right about it feeling like he's just woken up from his sleep.

yeonjun blinks his eyes against the bright light above him, frowning at the mild headache it gives him. _who the hell has this bright of a light?_

everything feels murky, feels like he's underwater and everything seems to be moving very slowly. the first face he recognizes once the fog clears up a little is beomgyu's. he squints in confusion because _since when did we have such bright light at our place?_

"how are you feeling?" another voice interrupts and he tilts his head.

"fine," he says, but it sounds more like garble. there's something in his mouth? where is he? "what' in ma mou'h?"

he reaches for whatever is stuffed in his mouth, but a hand stops him. "that's the bandage, don't touch it. you can take it out once you go home."

he squints in confusion. _where the hell am i anyway?_ "gyu?"

"hyung!" beomgyu's voice flows in from somewhere. it takes a few slow blinks for the fog in his sight to clear up.

"why're we here?"

it looks like beomgyu's stifling a laugh. _what even?_ "we came to get your wisdom tooth out, remember?"

"... 'ight." he says as flashes of the conversation floods to his mind. he shuts his eyes tight when his head feels like it's swimming again. he wonders if he's actually in a pool or something; or worse, had pot brownie at some party. does weed make you feel so sleepy? "wan' sleep."

"well, young man," the one in the white coat speaks again. "you can go home and sleep."

"re'ly?"

he hears a small chuckle. "yes, yeonjun. good day! or, good night. it is evening after all."

yeonjun lets himself be guided by beomgyu out the room and to the waiting area, watching blankly as beomgyu wriggles his wallet out of his pocket and moves to the counter.

he's still trying to make sense of everything around him (at least he figured that he _is_ at the dentist's, and not at some party), only taking in bits and pieces of it but still trying to understand. this is why he hated hospitals, the confusion, the _not knowing anything_. why can't they just _say_?

"yeonjun!" he turns to the direction of the voice, hand still pressed against his forehead in an attempt to soothe the growing headache.

it's a cute boy calling him. not just any cute, but a _cute_ cute boy. yeonjun feels the blood rush to his cheeks and ears, but does nothing to stop it. he's pretty sure the boy has a name; he remembers hearing it. _soojun? soohyun? i couldn't have possibly forgotten such a cute boy's name, what is it..._

"soobin!" he exclaims once the name clicks in his mind. "oh, soobin, you're such a _cu-tieeee!_ " he pauses in thought, trying to find another word. he just _has_ to say another compliment, don't ask him why. "and dope! you _dope_ cutie!"

soobin's eyes are wide, cheeks slowly turning red as he turns to beomgyu. the younger only stifles a laugh and shrugs. yeonjun sees him tell the other something behind his hand, and frowns.

"what're you say'n? don' say an'thin bad, gyu!" he whines, the hand on his head now moving to his jaw. "'m jus' sayin he's _cute_."

beomgyu sticks his tongue at him as he takes out his phone. soobin is still wide-eyed; looking everywhere but at yeonjun. his ears and still red.

 _cute_.

"oh, hyung— actually, soobin-ssi, can you take care of yeonjun hyung here? my friend was supposed to reach here but he went in the wrong route and got lost. i have to go bring him here." beomgyu asks. "please, it'll take just ten minutes! just till then, please?"

"uh," soobin hums a lot like he's glitching. there is only one word that runs through yeonjun's mind as he sees the other: _cute_. "okay. but please make it here soon? i actually have to leav—"

"ok sure, i'll come in ten minutes! thank you so much soobin-ssi!" beomgyu says, holding soobin's hands with both of his in gratitude and then promptly sprinting out the door.

"gyu! _gyu!_ yah, _choi beomgyu!_ " yeonjun screams at the top of his voice, feeling dizzy as he stands up, but the younger doesn't turn back. " _brat_. lef' me here, jus like that!"

"i think it'll be better if you sit down," soobin is now somehow by his side, hands on his shoulders. "you're feeling dizzy, aren't you?"

"how'd you kn—?" yeonjun asks, shutting his eyes once again when the room starts to spin.

he _hates_ hospitals.

"no one likes hospitals," soobin laughs. "well, no one except doctors and nurses. sometimes they don't like ih either."

"you— you don't?"

"nope,"

"but you're here."

"i work here, doesn't mean i have to _like_ hospitals. i'm just here for the money," and now they're sitting down. yeonjun stares at the light on the ceiling for a few long seconds. "and maybe to meet cute people… now and then."

yeonjun hums in acknowledgement, blinking slowly. "mm, you're cute y'rself."

he doesn't look at soobin, too focused on trying to find out why he feels so sleepy. maybe if he did, he would have seen the blush slowly creeping up on his face, painting it a bright pink, but that isn't for him today.

for him, right now, it's all about _sleep_.

"mm, cold," he folds his arms as he sits upright, feeling a light throb in his jaw. _why is it hurting again?_ "hurts? why does it hurt?"

he only hears stifled laughter, and turns to find soobin… biting his fist?

blinking in confusion, he asks: "you' bitin' your... hand?"

as if just realizing it, "sorry, just—" and he laughs, laughs loud and hearty. yeonjun is willing to sign his life off for that smile right this moment, really, where are the papers?. "you're just so funny. and cute."

"hm, 'm cute. heard that a _lot_." yeonjun smiles lazily. _you're_ cute. tha's the new thing. _impor'ant_ thing." he adds, blinking away the drowsy feeling. why is he sleepy, again?

soobin doesn't answer him, but does something else entirely— puts a hand on yeonjun's hair and… combs it? rests his head on his shoulder? _what is happening_?

"is this a dream?" yeonjun asks himself, lulled by the soft caress. this _definitely_ feels like a dream.

"why would you think so?"

"i mean, a _really_ cute boy sit'ng right beside me, letting me sleep on his shoulder?" he lists out, letting the drowsiness slowly take over. how much time has it been? where is he anyway? must be a nice place. "can only be a dream."

"well, what if it isn't?"

"then…" he hums. he doesn't think he can stay up any longer; not with the hand on his hair anyway. "then it's good. nice. maybe i c'n ask you out on a… date, then. you dope cutie."

there's no answer for a while, no sound except for the air conditioner. yeonjun is beginning to believe that this is _actually_ a dream—

he's going to wake up when he falls asleep, isn't he?

— **♡** —

he wakes up.

to an almost blinding pain in his jaw, that is, and to his own room.

"wha' the _fu,_ " he muffles through _something_ fixed at the end of his jaw, moving closer to the mirror to figure out what it is 

"good morning, hyung!" beomgyu greets cheerily, carrying a plate of toast and milk in both hands.

 _this_ is more of a dream than what he had last night. beomgyu bringing him breakfast? yeonjun wishes he's asleep forever, if this _is_ a dream.

"wha'—" frowning at the obstruction stuck in his mouth, yeonjun speaks. "what happened?"

"you got your wisdom teeth removed," beomgyu pauses, waiting for yeonjun's reaction. "the one reason i'm being nice to you is because hyunnie said so. and apparently it hurts? i don't know, does it?"

"what?" he hisses and winces when pain shoots up again. _so that explains… whatever is inside my mouth right now_.

" _and_ , you scored a date!"

… what?

"what are you even— even saying?"

"i'm saying that a drowsy and anaesthesia-high you scored a date with a guy. a _cute_ guy at that. your sober ass could never."

yeonjun only smacks beomgyu with a pillow, his words still reeling in his mind.

did he _really_ do that?

at that exact time, his mobile pings with a message.

_from:_ **_soob_ **

_how are you doing?_

_hope it doesnt hurt a lot_

_tho it will… lmao_

"soob… who's—" he asks, but pauses as the last evening comes rushing to his mind. "choi soobin?"

beomgyu cackles from beside him, peeking into the mobile screen. "you didn't believe me when i said so."

"what are you—" yeonjun almost freezes in place when he connects the dots. "i got a date with _him_?"

"yeah, which your sober self could never," beomgyu deadpans. "maybe you should get your other teeth removed too, just so you'll be drunk enough to talk to him."

yeonjun throws his other pillow and shuts him up.

"what are you doing then? reply!"

yeonjun looks at his mobile screen blankly, and wonders: maybe drowsy-yeonjun _did_ do something nice, after all.

_to:_ **_soob_ **

_heyyy i'm doing fine, thanks for asking_

_sooooo…_

_when can we have the date?_

**Author's Note:**

> /hides and yeets,,, how is angstoverload's fluff?
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/typical_fangrl) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/typical_fangrl)


End file.
